<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Captivate Me by i_dwell_in_darkness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228721">Captivate Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_dwell_in_darkness/pseuds/i_dwell_in_darkness'>i_dwell_in_darkness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outlander &amp; Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Abusive Relationships, Aftermath of Torture, Anal Sex, Angst, Author Commentary, Awkward Conversations, Captivity, Cliche, Crying, Crying During Sex, Developing Relationship, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Ficlet Collection, First Time Topping, Forced Bonding, Forced Relationship, Gentle Kissing, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Imprisonment, Love/Hate, M/M, Master/Slave, Near Future, Out of Character, Post-Episode: s01e16, Post-Season/Series 01 AU, Power Imbalance, Rape Aftermath, Requited Unrequited Love, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Slavery, Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrome, Vignette, Work Up For Adoption</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_dwell_in_darkness/pseuds/i_dwell_in_darkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Claire fails to rescue Jamie from Wentworth prison, Jonathan Randall spares his life in order to permanently imprison him as his sex slave. Over the years, both men discover much about each other and themselves, and they eventually come to share a bond that once seemed impossible.</p><p>Or, the self-indulgently cliche Stockholm syndrome AU that no one asked for.</p><p>Miscellaneous snippets from an abandoned work in progress, posted for the <a href="https://goodintentionswipfest.tumblr.com">Good Intentions WIP Fest</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jamie Fraser/Jonathan "Black Jack" Randall, Past Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Intentions: Abandoned and Unfinished WIPs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote all of these narrative fragments in early 2016, and they’ve lay languishing in my drafts folder among countless other works in progress ever since. After discovering the Good Intentions WIP Fest on tumblr, I decided to take this opportunity to free them from their digital prison. 😉</p><p>Each chapter contains of one largely unedited vignette, which I’ve backdated to its creation date. I’ve interspersed several newly composed author’s note as well as devoted a <a href="#section0006">final chapter</a> to a brief commentary on the work as a whole.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Randall remains cool under pressure and sets his new plan into motion.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The private leered at the two of them: the Captain, half-dressed and disheveled, and the prisoner, naked, bloody, and unconscious.</p><p>Randall repeated his order, “I said, get him up and find him some clothes.”</p><p>“Sir, why is he…?”</p><p>“A strip-search,” Randall answered coolly. “You really ought to work on your security.” He retrieved the knife that the woman had been carrying and turned it in his hand. “When he pulled this from his skirts and killed my orderly,” Randall gestured to the dead body resting in the corner, “I found it necessary to see what else he might have. And as these Scottish barbarians wear nothing under their skirts…”</p><p>“Ah. Of course, sir,” the private replied hastily. He dared not ask why half the Captain’s clothes lay neatly folded along the wall.</p><p>“Now, are you going to get him something to wear, or do I have to call your Lieutenant?”</p><p>“Yes, Captain.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jamie broaches a sensitive subject.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m <s>a trifle</s> extremely obsessed by the mysterious “Tell me that you love me, Alex” scene and its implications regarding Jack’s relationship with his brother, and I have several active WIPs centered on this theme.</p><p>I’ve always been inclined to believe that Jack harbors incestuous desires, although my headcanons have varied as to whether I think that he acted upon them or not, and if so, under what circumstances.</p><p>At the time I that wrote this snippet I hadn’t necessarily settled on a specific backstory for this fic, but I definitely had something of the sort in mind.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, who is he?” Jamie asked casually once he had regained his breath.</p><p>“What?” Randall was still dazed. He did not turn to face Jamie but was hunched over on the end of the cot, staring blankly at the ground.</p><p>“I said, who is he? Alex, I mean?”</p><p>Randall flipped towards Jamie now, tangled hair swinging wildly. He gazed at the boy, expression a mixture of surprise, anger, and fear.</p><p>Jamie continued, “At first, I thought you meant me. My second name, ye ken?” he clarified at Randall’s raised brow. “But, well, you say my first name plenty when you wish to call me so.” Indeed, many times when he used him, Randall would coo, sigh, moan, or yell ‘Jamie’; the sounds would echo hauntingly in the stone chamber.</p><p>“But when you say his name… it’s—”</p><p>“Different.” Randall finished for him. Then, he lifted himself from the cot, walked towards where his clothes hung, and began to dress.</p><p>“Is that all you will speak of it?”</p><p>“Gods Fraser, you act as though this is an actual relationship.”</p><p>“You’ve fucked me for longer than I knew my own wife,” Jamie retorted bitterly. “Over two years in this—whatever the hell this is—and you’re still too scared to talk with me.”</p><p>“Fraser,” Randall warned.</p><p>“I’ve told you before,” Jamie said, “I’m not the broken one; you are.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Randall reveals a painful anecdote.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like a number of fans, I’ve often theorized that childhood sexual abuse might have contributed to Jack’s sadistic nature. Several of my favorite fics explore this narrative, and I had a similar backstory in mind here.</p><p>Specifically, I envisaged that Jack had been abused by a nobleman, such as the Duke of Sandringham or similar figure. He’s just disclosed that abuse to Jamie as this vignette opens.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And he left the next morning to continue his tour of the region,” Randall concluded softly.</p><p>Jamie stared at him incredulously, too shocked to speak. </p><p>“I will have you now, Fraser,” Randall almost requested.</p><p>Jamie nodded, “Aye.”</p><p>It was fast and rough. Soon after it started, Jamie could feel the heave of Randall’s sobs reverberate against his back. The sounds of pain and pleasure mingled and echoes as they so often did in the dank room, this time both belonging to the captain. </p><p>Jamie remembered the first time Randall had cried in his arms, and the handful of times since. He wondered what role the name ‘Alex’ played in all this. He had a feeling that Randall would tell him in time. Whatever the hell he faced from Randall, Jamie could not deny that the two men shared a connection. He could picture Claire’s reaction now. But like it or not, he and Randall had their own bond of blood and bone.</p><p>Randall finished with a half-strangled cry, then immediately pulled himself up and began to clean and dress. </p><p>Jamie turned over on his side and grabbed one of the tangled blankets at the end of the bed to pull over himself. He was so busy burying his head in the pillow Randall had brought down for him that he almost missed what the man said next:</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Jamie had no time to react to the phrase before Randall had walked up the stone steps and shut the heavy wooden door behind him. Jamie huddled in and went to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jamie lays aside the past and sees his captor in a new light.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This scene occurs several years in the future, and I had planned to situate it after many, <em>many</em> chapters—when I was still under the delusion that I would write this grand epic!</p><p>In my original draft, I repeatedly noted that both were out of character <span class="small">(but that I didn’t care 😅)</span>. However, I’d like to imagine that after a long time, Jamie would soften Jack; not completely change his nature, but soften him. Likewise, because Jamie is naturally such an empathetic, loving person, he might eventually grow to feel an uneasy affection for him.</p><p>So, it’s terribly cliche—but that’s the entire premise of this absurd story, after all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Look it at me.” It wasn’t Randall’s typical harsh command. He spoke softly, throat thick with emotion. This was not the air of politeness that he usually put on; he was genuinely stricken. Jamie had not seen him like this in going on several years. Even during his many fits of sobbing, he had been filled with rage and terror. Today, somehow, it had melted away.</p><p>Jamie looked into the hazel eyes and wondered absently if they were what Claire saw now, back with Frank. They were softer than her own whiskey colored ones, and currently glossy with tears. He could never forget what he had felt when he met that stare. Yet here, he could almost feel it again now. The feeling of holding someone’s entire heart in your gaze—the knowledge that they are giving you everything that they have.</p><p>He swallowed hard. Could he really be feeling affection for the man who had flogged, tortured, raped, and imprisoned him? Still, Jamie could not break his eyes from Randall’s. Carefully, he reached up and placed a hand on the older man’s cheek. Randall remained motionless.</p><p>Well, he’d already been damned to hell. Jamie closed his eyes and leaned forward. Mid-motion, he was jarred by the memory of the first time Randall had kissed him, while his hand was nailed to a table—possessively, angrily. He re-opened his eyes and saw nothing of the demon that had possessed him that first night; he only saw a man. A man as lost and broken as he was… perhaps even more so. </p><p>And so, Jamie closed his eyes again and continued to lean in towards Randall. He barely brushed his lips against the other man’s, expecting Randall to take advantage of his openness and suddenly ravage him. But, he didn’t. Instead, he sat there perfectly still, save for the trembling of his lips, which Jamie could feel flutter against his own. Jamie kissed him like he had not kissed someone in years, like he had kissed his wife.</p><p>God, if Claire were here! But she wasn’t. She was with her husband. And Jamie would not let himself feel guilty for being here, with his ancestor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Randall suggests a role reversal.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This scenario eventually made its way into one of my finished fics, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460924"><cite>One Man’s Retribution is Another Man’s Restitution</cite></a>, which you might find more satisfying if this teaser has left you wanting more. 😈😜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You want what?” Jamie exclaimed. His cat-like eyes were wide with shock, his mouth agape.</p><p>Randall replied calmly, “I said, I want you to have me.”</p><p>Jamie continued to sputter incoherently, torn between laughter and revilement: “Me, have you? Ha! I… To think that, but… Dear God…” Randall waited patiently for Jamie to gather himself, not saying a word. Finally, Jamie took a deep breath, then asked simply, “Why?”</p><p>“Does it matter?”</p><p>“I dinna suppose so,” Jamie said. “You’ve never explained yourself for any of the rest of what you… wanted.” They both nodded, then Jamie continued, “But why tell me? Why not just do it, as you you’ve done with everything else before?”</p><p>“Well, Fraser, it requires a bit more… initiative.”</p><p>Jamie snorted. “You’ve used your hands and mouth to the same effect. I shouldna think this would be much different.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” Randall said. “Perhaps then… I had hoped that you had such initiative.”</p><p>“You want me to want you?” Jamie, incredulous, asked softly.</p><p>“Isn’t that what any man wants?”</p>
<hr/><p>“Best do it quickly then,” Jamie said as Randall pulled his mouth away for a breath, “Before my mind talks some sense into my cock.”</p><p>“Alright then. Lie down,” Randall said, beginning to push him to the cot.</p><p>“Oh no. If we’re going to do this, we’ll be doing it my way.”</p><p>“Fraser,” Randall warned. “Let’s not forget who is in charge here.”</p><p>“If you want me, ye’ll have me, not your puppet. Now bend over.”</p><p>Randall glowered at Jamie; nonetheless, he obeyed his captive and leaned against the bed with his arse sticking out.</p><p>Jamie grabbed the vile of oil that Randall had gotten out and opened it with shaking hands. He rubbed it on himself, then he brought his hand to the other man’s backside and massaged tentatively. He took his cock in hand, stepped towards Randall, and positioned himself at the entrance.</p><p>“Come now Fraser, we haven’t got all day.”</p><p>“It’s evening, you cod,” Jamie retorted. And with that, he pushed inside and immediately exclaimed, “Holy Lord!”</p><p>Randall merely sighed in reply. Jamie stood still for a moment, growing accustomed to the tight, hot sensation. Even with his memory hazy after these many years, he could feel how different this was from a woman.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Author’s Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Because I’m a sucker for author’s notes that are nearly as long as the fic itself, I’ve appended a “brief” commentary on my original concept and writing process. (See, even my notes have notes! 🤪🤣)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Following the season 01 finale, I immediately latched onto Jack Randall’s character and his disturbing relationship with Jamie, and I spent the long months of Droughtlander wallowing in my burgeoning hyperfixation. I read (and reread) his storyline in the books. I watched (and rewatched) all of his scenes—so many times that I have many of them memorized! 😅 I scoured tumblr for likeminded fans. And slowly but surely, the first few Jack/Jamie fics started to trickle in to AO3.</p>
<p>But my insatiable thirst knew no bounds! I yearned for more content and constantly imagined increasingly outrageous scenarios between the two of them; at some point, this led me to ask myself: if Jack did that much damage in a single night, what could he do over <em>years</em>? How would Jamie handle it? And how might the both of them be changed as a result? Thus, this concept was born.</p>
<p>Admittedly, I don’t have a strong track record of <em>actually writing</em> most of the stories that I conceive. Especially with AUs, I invariably become bogged down by worldbuilding and plot logistics until I can’t see the forest for the trees. I had already largely abandoned my first overly ambitious project—to rewrite the entire Wentworth Prison sequence from Jack’s perspective—when this premise surfaced.</p>
<p>Likewise, I only had the vaguest notion of where I wanted to take this concept. Still, I felt inspired to jot down these snippets as they popped into my head. In general, I begin any story by free writing short, isolated scenes. For longer fics, once I accumulate enough of them, my vision of the plot as a whole begins to emerge; then I can start to sort them all out and weave them together.</p>
<p>Alternatively, I might develop a single one into a standalone work. In fact, just a month after I wrote the last of these scenes, I created the first draft of what would become my first published Outlander fic, <a><cite>Schadenfreude</cite></a>.</p>
<p>I’m a perfectionist and very self-conscious about sharing my work, especially while I’m still drafting it. As short a fic as <cite>Schadenfreude</cite> was, I still tinkered with the prose for <em>literal months</em> before I felt confident enough to publish it. As such, I couldn’t resist editing these snippets just a little, but I tried not to stress too much over it; just a brief proofing and a handful of wording tweaks here and there.</p>
<p>Consequently, they’re rather bland stylistically and rely heavily on telling. My writing style has evolved considerably even over the past few years, and I would likely take a different approach were I to rewrite them today. However, it feels good to share them in more or less their original form.</p>
<p>Finally, I’m well aware how much I’ve romanticized this entire situation. In small part that’s due to how early in the writing process I was. My first drafts tend to be more factual than emotional, so at the stage of development, I hadn’t yet delved that deeply into Jamie’s pain and misery as a result of ongoing rape, torture, and enslavement, as well as the permanent loss of Claire. Rest assured that I never planned to magically erase his trauma and know just how unrealistic it would be for him to fall in love with the abusive asshole keeping him captive!</p>
<p>Nonetheless, I’ve idealized it by and large simply because I wanted to. I think that most fans of the ship would agree that Jamie and Jack could never have a healthy relationship and recognize how far-fetched this scenario is. Still, if you’ve read this far, you too are willing to suspend that disbelief in order to enjoy this work. I hope that it’s been as fun for you to read as it was for me to post. ❦</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you again to the <a href="https://goodintentionswipfest.tumblr.com">Good Intentions WIP Fest</a> for hosting this event. ❤️ This is my first AO3 post in awhile, and it was a great low-pressure way to lighten my drafts folder and dip my toe back into publication.</p><p>If anyone finds themselves inspired by this storyline, please feel free to expand upon these scenes, adopt its premise, or otherwise remix it. Just be sure to link back to it, using the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/faq/posting-and-editing#archivelink">parent works field</a> if you’re posting to AO3. Thanks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>